Beast Wars
Many of the major characters in Beast Wars are killed off, usually near the end, sometimes to make room or new characters. There are two instances of a character coming back to life. There is a sequel series, Beast Machines. Beast Wars *Dinobot clone - Eaten offscreen by the real Dinobot. *Snowstalker - Killed in a rockslide caused by Tigatron shooting at Inferno and hitting the mountain instead. *''Optimus Primal'' - Trapped in a space pod (rigged by the Predacons) set to fly into the Galactic Buster to destroy it, and was killed in the explosion. Was later revived by Rhinox as a Transmetal. *Terrorsaur - Collided with Scorponok during the quantum surge and fell into the lava. *Scorponok - Collided with Terrorsaur during the quantum surge and fell into the lava. *Dinobot - Suffered numerous injuries from the Predacons (Quickstrike in particular) while defending the protohumans, and did not go into stasis lock by choice. *Transmutate - Tried to stop Silverbolt and Rampage fighting, and was caught in the crossfire of their attacks. *Ravage - Blown to scrap when Rattrap planted bombs on Tarantulas (who survived, as he was a Transmetal and much stronger). His lifeless head was later kicked off a cliff into the river by one of Tarantulas's spider drones. *Blackarachnia - Killed by a power surge caused by Tarantulas's security program as Rhinox attempted to remove the Predacon shell program from her. She was revived by the Transmetal driver shortly afterward. *Tarantulas - Extracted the Vok from Tigerhawk, but they attempted to enter him, and he shot a laser gun with his bullets, spinning it around and zapping him into an Energon crystal, destroying him and leaving only his legs. *The Vok - Both ghostly skull aliens entered Tarantulas at the moment he accidentally zapped himself with his gun and was destroyed, and they were destroyed with him. *Rampage - Stabbed in the spark by Depthcharge using an Energon shard, causing a huge explosion and turning Dinobot II good. *Depthcharge - Stabbed Rampage, causing him to explode and kill Depthcharge as well. *Tigatron - Fused with Airazor into Tigerhawk, then was disintegrated by Megatron as he fired a laser from the Nemesis ship at him. *Airazor - Fused with Tigatron into Tigerhawk, then was disintegrated by Megatron as he fired a laser from the Nemesis at him. (Though Airazor is female, Tigerhawk is male, as Tigatron seems the dominant one, there are places for two sparks inside him, and is only ever referred to as "he") *Inferno - Destroyed by Megatron using the Nemesis laser, overlooking him and Quickstrike while firing on the protohumans' village. His remains were later used by the protohumans as they worshipped Waspinator. *Quickstrike - Destroyed by Megatron using the Nemesis laser, overlooking him and Inferno while firing on the protohumans' village. His remains were later used by the protogumans as they worshipped Waspinator. *Dinobot II - Was destroyed in the explosion of the cockpit of the Nemesis, as it was damaged by Optimus Primal and Rhinox, and he chose to remain behind while giving the Maximals a shuttle to take back to Cybertron. Beast Machines *Rhinox/Tankor - Killed by the clash of energies from when Optimus unleashed the plasma energy and Megatron had his tank drones fire the Key weapon. In death Rhinox fully became himself again and entered the Matrix. *Savage/Noble - Killed by Megatron with an energy ball. *''Optimus Primal'' - Plunged himself into the organic core of Cybertron to restore it to life. *'Megatron' - Plunged into the organic core of Cybertron by Optimus. *Waspinator - Hit by Rattrap Category:TV